User blog:JPBrigatti/Dead Rising 3 DLC Idea 1: Begin Again
This is a Dead Rising 3 DLC Idea Concept. It's called "Begin Again". It's basically the Los Perdidos Outbreak from Chuck Greene's perspective. Main Details Title: Dead Rising 3 - Begin Again Setting: Los Perdidos Main Character: Chuck Greene Optional Multiplayer Character: A mobster, who came with Chuck and Gary to Los Perdidos to assist them. (Optional because I consider Co-op fun, and Gary should send Chuck calls which trigger the secondary missions.) Exclusive Weapon(s): Many combo weapons that come back from Dead Rising 2, as well as many new weapons, like a barbed wire. Also new combo weapons, which you get the blueprints by defeating the new psychopaths. Exclusive Vehicle(s): Some vehicles inspired on the combo bikes of Dead Rising 2, as well as a impromptu Zomboni, etc. Exclusive Unlockable Outfit for Greene: Something else equivalent to that of a Capcom homage. My dream is seeing a Dante (from DmC) outfit, with the Rebellion as an weapon. Unlocked by beating the game at the best ending. Story: Basically the outbreak from Chuck's perspective, getting in Los Perdidos until to the point he finds Katey. 2 years prior to Dead Rising 3, Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey. Chuck chose a life of crime, and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Gameplay/Length: The almost same as the normal Dead Rising 3. Includes new survivors and psychopaths (along with a very surprising one). Extras & Cross-Over Options from Main Game save: Allow the option to start with weapon lockers, outfits, and PP abilities from your Main Game save.This is only optional though.You can start a Chuck character from scratch. Keep in mind that this doesn't affect Nick's level in any way. Allow the ability to use outfits on Chuck and the co-op mobster. Allow exclusive weapons/vehicles from DLC to be used in Main Game. New Survivors There is a lot of new survivors in this DLC. However, i am only going to say, 10 of them. The title for them will be their side mission name. #1 - Trials and Tribulations Name: Alex Peterson Job: Prosecutor. Ironically, he is Carrie's rival. Scoop: You will see him fending off zombies with a baseball bat. You have to clear all the zombies around him. Then, he will request Chuck to find some evidence, such as a Compromising Photo, the murder weapon, etc. After doing all of that, he will join your posse. #2 - Checkmate Name: Jeanette Steele Job: Female chess player. Scoop: Chuck finds her sitting in a diner. She will request Chuck to play a match with chess with her. To justify, she says she probably won't have one of these "soon enough". Dependless if you win or lose, Jeanette joins you after playing with her, saying that chuck is a nice man. #3 and #4 - Pray for Us Names: Harold Higgins and Karen Caesar Jobs: They're both priests. Scoop: Chuck finds them in a small basement in South Almuda. Before they come with you, they ask Chuck to find a cruxifix, for doing a small praying which, according to Karen, will bring them "enormous power and courage" to go through this hell. After that, they will join your posse. While Harold can be given weapons, Karen cannot be given weapons, calling them "tools of the devil". #5 - The Perfect Strike Name: Gabriel Vaz Job: A brazillian footballer that once played for a Los Perdidos team. Scoop: Chuck finds Gabriel in a sports store. Before going with Chuck, he will ask you to bring a football and some motor oil. After that, you adquire the blueprint for the "Flaming Goal" and he will join your posse. #6 - Arithmetical Problem Name: Aaron James Job: A student. Scoop: Aaron has gone a little crazy with an arithmetical exercise. When Chuck finds him, he will ask Chuck to resolve the problem. If you get it right, he will join your posse, but if you take too long or get it wrong, he will becoma a hostile survivor, and attack you with a ruler. Even if you fail to solve the problem, the mission will be complete, but you will get rewarded with much less PP. #7 and #8 - Some Help You Were Name: Ibrahim Arnautovic and Sarah Arnautovic. Job: A medic and a nurse. Scoop: Chuck finds Ibrahim crying near Sarah. He will then ask Chuck to find some zombrex for her, and quickly. If Chuck can't find Zombrex in time, Ibrahim is later seen getting killed by his zombified girlfriend, and you will fail. If you get Zombrex for her, Ibrahim thanks Chuck and they both join your posse. 9# - She Doesn't Mess Around Name: Gabriella Lee Job: Former military soldier. Scoop: Chuck finds Gabriella fending off zombies in the middle of the road, along with a crashed military jeep. She will than say she was a former military soldier, and asks Chuck to bring her some grenades and an assault rifle. After that she will join your posse. Despite her age, she will prove herself as one of the strongest survivors of the entire game. 10# - Your Nightmares Come Back Name: Burt Thompson (that's right, the one from DR1.) Job: ??? Scoop: Chuck will find Burt around Sunset Hills. He was once very tough, but now he is depressed as he is into another outbreak, along with the death of his friend Aaron. He will ask for a hangun, but DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM. He will try to kill himself and you have little time to stop it. Talk to him a little longer and he will regain his toughness and join you. New Psychopaths NOW we're in the good part. There are a total of seven psychos in this game. However, five of them are based on the Five Stages of Loss and Grief, '''in a similiar way of how seven psychos of DR3 were based on the seven deadly sins. Okay, here we go. I will start with a mandatory psychopath, and the last one will be the "Surprising One." #1 - Gary Finkel '''Job: Former wrestler, now a mobster Mission: "Defeat Gary" Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss134HoLzL8 (Celldweller - So Sorry To Say) Battle Style: Gary is much more powefful than his appearance in Dead Rising 3. He can roll, shoot at you with a handun, whack you with a baseball bat and can also use wrestling moves at you. You can stun him by damaging him when he charges at you. Opening Scene: ??? Defeat Scene:' '''Gary, already weakned, charges at Chuck. However, he quickly overpowers him, and starts to choke Gary. After he almost draws his last breath, Chuck stops choking him thanks to Rhonda Kreske, which begged Chuck not to kill him, since Gary was the only thing she had left. In exchange, Rhonda tells the whereabouts of Annie, and the two go after her in a blue van. #2 - Robert Hernandez (Denial) '''Job: '''DJ '''Mission': The Show Must Go On Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTMVOzPPtiw (Limp Bizkit - Nookie) Backstory: A radio DJ, who's keeping his entire cast on lockdown in studio. He believes that they must finish the show, and refuses to acknowledge that the outbreak is going on. Battle Style: '''Robert fights using a Power Guitar to stun Nick, and uses a a large microphone covered in nails and barbed wire as a whip. '''Opening Scene: When Chuck enters the studio, he sees Robert, who is broadcasting. When Chuck yelled for him, he gets angry at him for interrupting their broadcast, and starts arguing with Chuck. However, an intern tries to sneak away gets immediatly murdered by Robert. He then charges at Chuck for "ruining everything". Defeat Scene: '''Robert falls down near his microphone. He later says the words "This was Robert Hernandez, broadcasting live..." and later dies. #3 - Nikki Valentine (Anger) '''Job: Soccer Coach. Mission: Advantage Time Music: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOrGxDFwoMc (Skrux - Last Breath) '''Backstory: A women's soccer coach who lost her mind after the outbreak ruined her chances of taking home the gold. She seems to believe the outbreak was an act of sabotage by one of the rival teams, and has a collection of the brutally battered players tied to training equipment. Opening Scene: When Chuck attempts to free one of the players, one of them screams: "BEHIND YOU!" Nikki attacks him claiming that he just wants to sweep the scandal under the rug, calling him a nosy fanboy. She later kills the player and starts fighting Chuck. Battle Style: Nikki can kick flaming soccer balls at Chuck as well as kick him with her overly-spiked cleats. She also has environmental attacks that she can use if Chuck is near some of the training equipment. Defeat Scene: Nikki falls down to the ground, apparently dead. Chuck then frees the other players. However, as he frees the last player, Nikki tries to charge at him. However, before she can get near Chuck, she is brutally murdered by the soccer players that she had tortured. #4 - Andy Brigatti (Bargaining) Job: Illegal Mission: Decoy For Sale Musi'''c: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws5cdmGUPdo (Mercenary - Lost Reality) '''Backstory: An infected illegal and hitman who was hired by Phenotrans to kill all of the survivors and cover the reality of what happened, in return for a lifetime supply of Zombrex and legal immunity to being chipped by the government. Opening Scene: When Chuck is walking around, he quickly noticed Andy before him, onto a rooftop with his back turned. Chuck called him, and said what he was doing there. Andy immediatly pointed his handgun at Chuck, while saying: "Doing my job, that's all." Before Chuck could even ask what did that mean, Andy attacked him. Battle Style: Andy fights using a Sniper Rifle to take potshots at you from a rooftop, and then using a pistol when Nick comes within close-range. Defeat Scene: ??? #5 - Jackson Roberts (Fear) Job: Criminal Mission: Feared By Myself Music:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyVntSZlaC8 (Varien - Cloak and Dagger) Backstory: A murderous criminal on the run, hiding out in a bomb shelter during the outbreak. Chuck attempts to convince him to flee to safety, but Jackson has a few demands that you must comply with first. So you must fetch him his lucky machete, a fake ID and a getaway vehicle before he'll speak to you. Opening Scene: Jackson then invites Nick into his bunker, and then turns on him wanting to tie up loose ends. Jackson being afraid that Nick will turn him in, attacks him with the machete you brought him along with an assortment of physical attacks. Defeat Scene: Jackson, crawling on the ground, reaches for something that looks like a detonator. He grabs it and threatens Chuck to blow this whole place up. Chuck then exits the bunker, only to hear an explosion behind him. #6 - Arnold Clarke (Acceptance) Job: ??? MisSion: Fragile Humanity Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jATOZhxX1CY (Blue Stahli - Down in Flames) Backstory: Arnold has gone completely mad because of the outbreak. Arnold beleives that humanity is overrated, and that he has fully embraced the ways of the zombies. Opening Scene: When Chuck meets Arnold and tries to convince him to join him, Arnold tells Chuck that humanity is overrated, and that he has fully embraced the ways of the zombie. Arnold then attacks a nearby survivor, and begins cannibalizing his flesh inviting his "brothers" to join him. When Nick kills a zombie chasing another survivor Arnold calls him a monster, and attempts to kill him. Battle Style: Arnold can call on hordes of his undead friends to attack you, as well as bite and claw at you himself. Defeat Scene: Arnold crawls down to a friend's dead corpse. Chuck tells him that it doesn't need to be like this, and he should come with him. Arnold then says: "So i choose what happens next... i choose humanity. Thank you." He then joins your posse. #7 - Frank West Job: Photographer Mission: A Familiar Face Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6cVcbkx8l8 (Celldweller - Propane Nightmares Remix) Backstory: Play Dead Rising and Case West. Opening Scene: When Chuck sees Frank next to his cutout in the museum display, they immediatly recognize and hug each other. They have a cheerful conversation until Chuck tells him he can follow him to get him to a safe place. Frank, controlling his anger, said he can deal with himself. But when Chuck says that he can't because of his advanced age, Frank literally explodes from anger, and counterattacks this argument by saying that he dealt with three zombie outbreaks. Before chuck could even say something, Frank charges at him. Battle Style: Frank uses a Zombie Slugger for most of his attacks. He even uses some of his wrestling moves from Dead Rising 1 and Off The Record. He can even throw a Zombie at you. When he is surrounded by zombies, he starts Zombie Walking. This can be used for your advantage, as Frank is vunerable while doing that. Defeat Scene: Frank tries to run away from Chuck until he gets overpowered by a zombie. After the cutscene, you can save him. After you save him, he immediatly joins your posse, apologising for what he's done. Frank is, actually, the strongest survivor in the game. Archievements *Revival (20 G) - Complete Dead Rising 3 - Begin Again *Still a Saint (10 G) - Rescue all Survivors *Loss and Grief (10 G) - Defeat the five "Loss and Grief" Psychopaths. *Go West (10 G) - Defeat the surprise psychopath. *TBA This is all i've got until now. Will continue editing this page! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts